Brief Encounters
by Reefgirl
Summary: A series of short stories about Atlantis and SGC personnel before they step through the Gate to Atlantis. Ch 20, Carson and Teyla meet over a bunch of flowers. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming.
1. Elizabeth and Radek

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Weir/Zelenka (As if you were expecting anyone else)

Summary: Two people meet on a train station. I had the idea for this plot when I heard Rachmaninov's Second Piano Concerto on the radio.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and I borrowed the plot from the film

Authors Notes: A new series of short stories about chance meetings between the main and secondary characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Elizabeth Weir stopped dead in her tracks on the platform as a bit of grit went in her eye; she dropped her bag and put her hand to her eye. The man behind her collided with her,

"I am sorry," he said.

"No it's my fault, I should have had my brake lights working" she replied

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, I've just got something in my eye" she giggled and began to imitate a cut glass English accent "it must have been when the express went past". He laughed as well

"Let me look" he said, he tilted her head up and she began to giggle again

"I think this is the part where you tell me you're a doctor" she remarked.

"I am, just not a medical doctor, I'm an astrophysicist, my name is Dr Radek Zelenka" he said

"I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir and I'm pleased to meet you" she replied. He put his finger to her eye and gently removed the small piece of dirt.

"There, better?" he asked

"Yes, thank you Dr Zelenka, please let me buy you coffee as a thank you" she said.

They made their way to a small cafe on the platform where they sat, drank and talked.

"So where are you off to" Elizabeth asked,

"To Colorado, I have been asked to do some work for NASA. You?"

"I'm going to the United Nations in New York, I've got some negotiating to do" she replied

"I thought I recognised your name, I remember hearing about you while you negotiating in the former Yugoslavia" he said

"Are you from there?" she asked. He shook his head

"I am from the Czech Republic," he said. Elizabeth smiled

"I haven't been to Prague for a few years, I was there in the springtime, it's a beautiful city," she said. He smiled back at her and they chatted amicably about the city.

Radek looked at his watch.

"I have to go my train is leaving soon" he said sadly, he had been enjoying his time in the company of this beautiful woman.

"I must go too" Elizabeth replied. They left the cafe and walked to the top end of the platform, Radek took her hand and shook it

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dr Weir," he said. Elizabeth squeezed his hand

"And you Dr Zelenka" she replied. Brief Encounter had always been one of her favourite films and she had often dreamed about being in Celia Johnson's shoes, but now she really didn't want to leave this man. If only she didn't have to report to the International Committee.

"Good luck with your negotiations," Radek said as he turned to board his train,

"Good luck in Colorado" she replied.

She found her seat and stowed her bag in the overhead locker, she looked out of the window and spotted Dr Zelenka in the train opposite. He waved as his train pulled out. She waved back smiling sadly.


	2. Teyla and Ronan

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Teyla/Ronan

Summary: Teyla is on a trading expedition to Sateda when she meets a soldier.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just borrow them from time to time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla Emmagen was walking through the market place in Sateda's capital city. Halling and his wife had just become parents to a baby boy they were going to call Jinto; she needed to find a gift for his naming ceremony. Her father had allowed her to accompany him as it was about time she learned the art of diplomacy, she wasn't required for the actual negotiations so she used the excuse of finding a gift to slip away. It was nearing noon and she was hot and thirsty, spring had been late in coming to Athos and she wasn't used to the heat yet, she spotted a public drinking well and headed towards it

Ronan Dex was enjoying his walk to the central square, it was the first warm day of spring, the Wraith hadn't been to the planet since he was a boy and he was going to meet his friends in the Tavern things couldn't be better. His face was hot and sweaty so he decided to stop at the well to splash cold water on his face. Momentarily blinded from stepping from sunlight into shade he didn't see the young woman bending over the well at the same time he did and his head collided with hers.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once, he caught hold of her arm as she staggered backwards

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he said as he helped her to a seat. Teyla pressed her forehead gently

"I am fine thank you, I should have been paying more attention" she replied,

"You're not from the city," said Ronan, thinking he would have noticed this beauty if she was.

"I am with the Athosian trading party" she replied smiling, He grinned

"So why aren't you trading at the city hall?" he asked.

"Friends of mine are having their first born son's naming ceremony tomorrow, I was looking for a gift" she suddenly remembered her position and bowed her head "I am Teyla Emmagen, daughter of Dagan", she said.

"I am Specialist Ronan Dex" he replied, she smiled and thought that he was very handsome, usually she had no time for soldiers but she could make an exception for him.

"You are a soldier?" she said, he nodded "I have heard many good things about Satedan soldiers" she said shyly. He got up

"Please, will you join me in the Tavern?" he asked, she nodded

"Thank you, I have heard good things about Satedan wine too" she replied.

They sat in the tavern and talked about the places they had visited.

"Teyla, Teyla where are you, we are leaving soon daughter" said her father. Teyla was surprised at how disappointed she felt, the two of them got up and stood outside the Tavern door "ah there you are I am leaving in five minutes". Aware that her father was watching, she put her hands on Ronan's shoulders and stood on tiptoe to reach his forehead, he leant down and their heads touched.

"May the Ancestors protect you Specialist Ronan Dex" she said

"And you Miss Emmagen" he replied. She put her hand up to his face,

"Take care of yourself Ronan" she whispered,

"Return soon" he murmured.

He watched her head towards the Ring of the Ancestors, she turned around and bowed her head and he returned the gesture sadly. He didn't usually pay much attention to politics and trading negotiations but he'd keep his ears open for information as to when the Athosians would return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm open to suggestions for more stories. If there's any character's you'd like to see meeting briefly in this reality or in an AU, just drop me a line and I'll see what I can do


	3. Kate and Major Lorne

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Kate and Lorne

Summary: Kate Heightmeyer meets a handsome man in a coffee shop.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just borrow them sometimes.

Authors Notes: This is for Falcon Horus and HazelEyes18 who both requested a story featuring Kate Heightmeyer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Kate Heightmeyer sighed in exasperation as her papers blew onto the floor as the coffee shop door opened. She slipped out of her chair and knelt down to pick up her papers, she sighed again as she felt a ladder creep up her tights, great there goes another pair she thought. Another pair of hands appeared and started to help pick up her papers, she looked up into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Sorry about that" he said

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have been trying to read these at a table by the door but it was the only one they had" she replied. He looked around the busy shop and saw that it was indeed full.

"Mind if I join you?" he said as he sat down, not waiting for an answer,

"Be my guest" she replied. Kate's professional interest piqued, a very confident man she thought. The waitress came over to take his order.

"What will you have?" he asked

"Erm...cappuccino please" she replied. Under the guise of straightening her papers, Kate cast her psychiatrist's eye over him, handsome, charming, easygoing and confident around women, there was probably a trail of broken hearts all over the city thanks to him. He was probably a cop possibly a fireman, something demanding and dangerous.

"I'm Marcus Lorne," he said holding out his hand "miss...?"

"Heightmeyer, Kate" she replied shaking it, he pointed to her files

"Doctor?" he asked. Kate smiled

"How did you guess?" she replied

"I've been in enough sick bays to recognise medical files when I see them" he replied with a grin, so she was correct about the dangerous and demanding job she thought.

"I'm not that kind of doctor, I'm a psychiatrist,"" she said.

"Ah a shrink" he replied, thinking he wouldn't mind an hour or two on her couch,

"Is that a problem?" she asked, she was used to people becoming defensive as soon as they found out she was a therapist.

"Hell no I've been under the base therapist myself a few times," he said,

"Base? Are you in the Army then?" she asked. He glared playfully at her,

"Army! Nah I wouldn't give them the time of day, I'm a Major in the Air Force, I'm here visiting my dad" he said. Kate thought that she really needed a refresher course in profiling, thinking about it his easy going, confident air fitted the profile of a military officer perfectly. A plain-clothes cop entered the coffee shop,

"Typical I'm out there working my butt off protecting the city and my flyboy son is working his way through the pretty ladies of New York," he said. Marcus rolled his eyes

"Yeah Dad, sure Dad, whatever you say Dad" he sighed good-naturedly; his father cuffed the back of his head affectionately and went to get himself a coffee. Lorne swallowed the rest of his coffee down and stood up,

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kate," he said

"And you too Marcus" she replied.

"Come on son, we'll miss the start of the game" called his father, Lorne grinned at her as he opened the door and left. Kate thought she'd would have liked to get to know him a bit better, professionally of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions so far, keep 'em coming I enjoy a challenge.


	4. John and Rodney

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: John/Rodney

Summary: Young Rodney McKay meets a kid called John in the park

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I borrow them occasionally.

Authors Notes: This is for Sepik who wanted to see John and Rodney meet as kids. I know nothing about Football (American style) or Ice Hockey so forgive any mistakes I make.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8-year-old Rodney McKay stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to scratch the ground with the toe of his shoe. His Mom had met his father's secretary in the park and now she was going to be here talking for ages. He sighed and started to hum the piece of music Miss Stirling, his new piano teacher, had asked him to practise for tomorrow.

"Hey look out, hey you in the blue t shirt look out," yelled a chorus of voices, Rodney looked up just as a football came into view. He instinctively put his hands to his face and to his surprise caught the ball, a boy with dark spiky hair and blue eyes came running up

"Nice catch" he said, Rodney handed the ball back and the other boy threw it back to his blond haired friend "Sorry 'bout that, Steve can't throw a straight pass to save his life". Steve stuck his tongue out and went back to the group "what's your name?" the spiky haired boy asked

"Rodney" he replied

"Nice to meet ya, I'm John, I haven't seen you here before" he said

"I've only been here a couple of weeks," said Rodney

"Is your Dad attached to the base then?" asked John. Rodney shook his head

"He's a Lawyer, we have to move every couple of years 'cos some big company wants him to represent them in court" he replied

"My dad's in the Air Force so we have to move every couple of years too, it's a real pain" he said, Rodney nodded

"Yeah isn't it just, you just get settled in school and you find some great friends and you gotta move again" said Rodney. John nodded sadly

"Tell me about it" he replied "so you been anywhere cool?"

"Mostly Canada, this is our first time in America. Vancouver was cool 'cos I got to play hockey at the Canucks rink, Quebec was cool too, what about you where's the coolest place you've been," said Rodney, John thought

"Gotta be Hawaii, I even learned to surf, I wanted to try the big waves but Mom wouldn't let me" he said scowling

"Yeah, Mom's can be a real pain," said Rodney nodding at his own mother. A blond haired girl ran up and picked up the ball that had dropped at their feet,

"Come on Sheppard, you're missing out on a great game" she said

"Sam I'm talking here, anyway girls shouldn't be playing football" he replied. Sam scowled and stuck her tongue out,

"You're only saying that because I'm better than you" she said as she stomped back to the group,

"Who's she?" asked Rodney

"Sam Carter, her Dad's a General on the base" John replied.

"She's pretty" said Rodney shyly, John looked at her,

"Ya think so? I hadn't noticed" he said.

John and Rodney carried on chatting about all places they had been, which comic books they liked and how annoying parents could be.

"Rodney we have to go now, we've got to pick Jeannie up from kindergarten so say goodbye to your friend," said Rodney's mother

"John, come on son, we gotta get back home or Mom will kill us if we're late for dinner, say goodbye to your buddy there" John's father called out.

"Bye Rodney, see you around," said John

"Yeah, see you again John," said Rodney. John turned around and waved as he ran back to his father, Rodney waved back as he followed his mother out of the park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions. Coming soon we have Novak and Zelenka, Rodney and Laura, Elizabeth and Caldwell and Someone beating the bejesus out of Kavanaugh. Keep the suggestions coming.


	5. Novak and Zelenka

Title: Brief Encounters.

Rating: K.

Spoilers: None.

Pairings: Lindsey Novak/Radek Zelenka.

Summary: Lindsey and Radek meet in an airport terminal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I just borrow them.

Authors Notes: This is for Falcon Horus who wanted a story with Lindsey Novak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Lindsey Novak was bored, her connecting flight to America had been delayed and she was stuck in the terminal at London's Heathrow airport. She got up and headed towards the newspaper stand to see what else they had that she could read. She saw a copy of New Scientist that would do, she had heard that there was an interesting article on quantum physics. She was searching her bag as she reached over to pick it up just as someone else reached for it; she grabbed his hand instead of the magazine.

"Oh goodness, I...I'm sorry, I...I 'hic'...oh not again" she breathed deeply and tried to speak again

"Um... if you let go of my hand you could pick up that copy and I will take the one underneath," said the man. Lindsey blushed as she dropped his hand.

"Oh God I...'hic'...I'm sorry" she breathed in again and picked up the magazine "Thank you, I'm not usually like this...'hic'...oh who am I kidding". She paid for her magazine, left the stand and then went to get a bottle of water. When she got back to her seat she found the man from the newspaper stand sitting in the next seat, she sat down and hiccupped

"Have you tried water?" said the man

"I've tried everything, water, holding my breath, sudden shock, even hypnosis but nothing works" she replied

"I have an idea, it's something my grandmother used to do for my sister when she got hiccups," he said. Lindsey looked a little worried

"Don't worry it won't hurt" he said, smiling. He has nice green eyes behind those glasses thought Lindsey; she wondered if he ever wore contacts, she felt her face redden again.

"My...'hic'...name is Lindsey...'hic'...oh give me a break" she said,

"Mine is Radek" he said, he picked the water bottle from her bag and unscrewed the top "please put your fingers in you ears" she looked at him.

"You're kidding" she said, he shook his head

"It works, believe me" he replied,

"At this point I'm willing to try anything," she said smiling; she had a very pretty smile Radek thought and pretty blue eyes too. Lindsey did as she was asked and put her fingers in her ears; he pinched her nose and raised the water bottle to her lips, her eyes widened in alarm.

"Drink" he said, she took a large gulp and swallowed it down "and again", she took another large swig and some of it spilled down her top, she took her fingers out of her ears and began to wipe the water from her shirt.

"Well that was one of the most unusual hiccup cures I've ever had," she said with a giggle,

"Don't laugh too much, that's how my sister gets hiccups" Radek replied

"With me its nerves, some people shake, some people throw up, I get hiccups it's really embarrassing," she said. They carried on talking for a while until they heard a flight call came over the loud speaker

"Delayed flight UA-884 to Denver is now boarding at Gate 10," said the voice

"Oh damn that's my flight, it's been a pleasure meeting you Radek...unusual but a pleasure" she said with a grin

"Flight CZ-593 to Prague is now boarding at Gate 4," said the voice again

"And there is my flight, it was a pleasure to meet you too," he said with a sigh, life wasn't fair, she was going to Colorado just as he was leaving "and I'm glad my cure worked for you". Lindsey tilted her head on one side and realised she hadn't hiccupped once.

"Oh, wow you did didn't you, thank your grandmother for me" she said. As she picked up her bag, she thought life wasn't fair, he was going to Prague just as she was leaving to go back to Colorado. She smiled sadly

"Goodbye Radek" she said

"Goodbye Lindsey" he replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That hiccup cure does work; I use it on my daughter. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, keep 'em coming.


	6. Weir and Caldwell

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Weir/Caldwell

Summary: Elizabeth meets Steven Caldwell, with a little help from her dog.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I use them for entertainment purposes but make no money out of it.

Authors Notes: This is for Sepik and for me as Weir and Caldwell are another of my 'Ships that pass in the Night'. You can defiantly see passion in their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was staring into space and not paying attention until Sedge whined at her, she picked up his ball and threw it as far as she could and Sedge galloped off after it. When had Simon become so patronizing? Last night at the dinner party, he'd been treating her like a child; he'd actually patted her on the head and told her how clever she was. She had to get out of the house before she exploded so she'd taken Sedge for one of the longest walks of his life.

"Oh no, no Sedge, no, no, Sedge come here, heel Sedge, oh no, no" she called as her dog went hurtling towards the man taking a call on his mobile. She closed her eyes and waited for the thud, she opened them again to see a heap of man and dog on the grass. She ran over to him,

"I am so, so sorry he's not usually like this," she said as she held out her hand to pull him up, the man struggled to his feet,

"You could hire him out as a Weapon of Mass Destruction," said the man, brushing himself down. Elizabeth's lips twitched

"I have thought about it" she said, she crouched down and tapped Sedge on the nose "you are a bad dog". He gave her look that said 'Moi' "yes you, you are impossible" she scratched him behind the ear; she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Are you sure you're ok" she asked the man

"I'm fine, only my ego is bruised" he said smiling "don't worry about me..." he bent down to look at Sedge's tag "...Elizabeth" her lips twitched again, she liked the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled

"And you are?" she asked

"Steven Caldwell" replied as he held out his hand, she shook it, she was a good-looking woman he thought. Sedge whined and he picked up the ball and threw it, Sedge ran off barking happily.

"A fellow dog lover?" she asked,

"I haven't owned a dog for a while, I'm in the Air Force so I'm not around a lot and it's not fair on the dog really," he said. Sedge returned with the ball and plopped it on the ground,

"I work abroad a lot but" damn she'd talked herself into a corner "but I have someone who looks after him for me", Sedge growled, "I know you're not fond of him but it's either that or kennels" she said, Sedge gave her a look that said he'd prefer the kennels. Caldwell picked up the ball and threw it again, Sedge bounded off.

"I take it he's not happy with the living arrangements?" Caldwell remarked

"I don't know what's come over him recently, he never used to be like this" she replied; only she knew she wasn't talking about the dog.

"He probably knows things are not happy at home," he said, Elizabeth nodded in an absent-minded way. Sedge came back with his ball and rolled over onto his back wanting a tummy tickle,

"Sedge you are so cheap," she said laughing as Caldwell bent down to tickle his belly. They carried on chatting whilst taking it in turns to throw the ball for the dog.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, I've come to take you home" called a voice, Elizabeth sighed with disappointment, Simon had the worst sense of timing ever.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you and thank you for being so understanding about my clumsy dog," she said

"My pleasure" he replied thinking that it could have been if he'd made a note of the phone number on the dog's tag. Elizabeth clipped the lead to Sedge's collar; Sedge whined and tried to pull her back to Caldwell. Caldwell scratched his ear and Sedge licked his hand.

"Come on you" she said and he followed. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly at Caldwell, Sedge nudged her leg as if to say I'm not such a bad dog am I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gave Sedge my cat's attitude. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Don't be shy if there's a pairing you'd like to see drop me a line.


	7. Carson and Janet

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Carson/Janet

Summary: Two Doctors meet in a Scottish pub

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I make money out of them.

Authors Notes: Ok some of you have wanted crossovers so here is the first one. Someone wanted Carson and Janet but I have forgotten who, sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Janet Frasier had a stinking cold and the last thing she had wanted to do was to go out. They were only in Scotland for a couple of days, stopping over before they flew on back to Colorado where she was due to take up a new post at an Air Force facility in Cheyenne Mountain. Her friends insisted that she come out with them, she needed to celebrate her divorce, they said. Janet was standing at the bar when her nose started to itch and her eyes began to water, she groped in her pocket for a tissue.

"ATISHOO" she sneezed

"Bless you love" said the man next to her

"Thanks" she replied.

"It's the fresh air and change in altitude that's done it, especially if you're not used to Scottish air" he replied with a grin

"Meaning a city girl like me should come prepared," she remarked.

"I never said that" he said with a grin, she blew her nose

"You'd have thought with all the advances in medical science and all the billions of dollars, pounds, yen and God knows what else spent on medical research they'd have found a cure for the common cold" Janet grouched.

"Ah a fellow doctor" he replied, even with the streaming eyes and slightly red nose she was an attractive woman, her vulnerability bought out the mother hen instincts in him. "Carson Beckett", he held out his hand

"Janet Frasier" she replied shaking his hand.

"Take a Scottish country doctor's advice and try a hot toddy," he said

"A what?" asked Janet. She blinked in an effort to focus properly, he was quite handsome and his voice was making her stomach do flip-flops.

"A hot toddy, it's what we Scots take to relieve cold symptoms" Carson replied, he signalled to the barman "I think the lass here needs a hot toddy don't you Malcolm". Malcolm the barman looked at her face

"Aye, that she does" he said.

"So what is a hot toddy exactly, or is it a secret known only to the Scots?" she asked with a smirk.

"Whisky, hot water, brown sugar and a clove" he replied with a laugh "a traditional cure-all that's administered from the cradle to the grave". A steaming glass was placed in front of Janet and she took a cautious sip "ye'll be feeling better in no time". She swallowed it down and smiled. They carried on talking for a while, about various new medical practises and old family cure-alls.

"Janet we're going" called one of her friends, she slid off the bar stool

"It's been nice meeting you Carson," she said

"Aye, you too Janet" he replied. She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the drink" she said

"No problem lass" he replied sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Coming up soon, we have Rodney and Laura, Elizabeth and Jack, Teyla and Caldwell, Lorne and Cadman, Ronan and Elizabeth, Rodney and Daniel and Miko Kusanagi kicks the crap out of Kavanaugh


	8. Rodney and Laura

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Rodney/Laura

Summary: Rodney McKay meets a cheerleader

Disclaimer: I own none of the character I just borrow them.

Authors Notes: Being British I have no idea how High School politics works so I'm making it up as I go along with a little help from the shows my daughter watches on TV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura Cadman and her cheerleader friends were wandering the corridors of the High School that their school had been playing in a football match.

"Laura what are we doing" moaned one girl

"I'm looking for their Science Club" Laura replied, another girl groaned.

"Laura you're such a geek, if you weren't such a good dancer I'd have thrown you out of the cheerleader's ages ago," the girl said. "Well I'm going to wait for the ride out front, maybe we can find out where this school's team hang out" the rest of the girls agreed and left talking about which of the players were the hottest. Laura sighed, if she wasn't striking a blow for geek girls everywhere she'd leave the cheerleaders too. Laura wandered past a classroom and saw someone bent over a computer.

"Hey is this the Science Club?" she asked, the boy stood up and turned to face her, a look of scorn etched on his face

"No this is the Drama Club" he said with a sigh and went back to his computer. Laura smirked; she could have fun with this guy

"So are you holding auditions?" she asked. He sighed again and turned to her, this time he took a proper look, long strawberry blond hair, full lips turned up in an amused smile and a cheerleaders outfit, if only things were different he thought.

"If this is another round of Kiss the Geek can you get on with it, I've got work to do," he said. Laura looked stunned and then started to laugh

"Kiss the what?" she asked, Rodney's cheeks went pink

"Ah...you don't play that at your school," he stammered, Laura shook her head

"No but it sounds interesting, tell me how it's played" she said with a predatory smile, he was quite good looking, well built and he obviously had brains. She sauntered over to his desk and perched on it. Rodney gulped and edged away,

"It's all in the name really" he said with a scowl "Now do you mind" he looked at her again "aren't you supposed to be at the mall or making goo goo eyes at the Quarterback or something?", Laura rolled her eyes

"Oh please, I leave that to the real airheads, so watcha doing" she said, Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm trying to find away to retrieve deleted data, I read somewhere that even after deletion there are still traces of the information" he said, not expecting her to understand what he was saying.

"Like that tombstone thing the FBI use in fraud cases, where they can retrieve the true information after it's been altered?" she replied. Rodney's jaw dropped and he nodded,

"I...erm...I'm Rodney McKay, president of the Science Club" he said

"I'm...erm...Laura Cadman, cause of an outbreak of hives when I joined our Science Club, you should have seen the look on their faces when I walked through the door and asked to join," she said with a giggle. "So are you writing a programme or just seeing if you can do what the FBI can". Laura leant over and started to tap a few keys

"See, if you can find a way to check for keystrokes...like this, you can see what was really said," she explained. Rodney looked at her with respect, a cheerleader with brains.

"Why the hell are you a cheerleader," he asked, she smirked,

"They only keep me around because I can dance; their brains can't cope with the fact that I can be a geek and a cheerleader at the same time" she replied. They carried on working at the computer until they heard Laura's friends in the hall

"Laura, Laura the ride will be here in five minutes" called her friend. Laura sighed

"Gotta go Rodney," she said

"Yeah, I suppose you do" he replied, Laura grinned.

"So, Kiss the Geek is a popular game among your cheerleaders?" she asked, before Rodney could reply Laura grabbed him and kissed him. Caught by surprise Rodney grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her back,

"Laura what the hell are you doing?" said her friend. Laura broke away from him

"Rodney here was just teaching me the rules of a popular game they play here," she said without missing a beat,

"You're sick Cadman," said the girl in disgust.

She picked up her bag and sauntered out of the room

"See ya around Rodney," she said,

"Yeah, later Laura" he said thinking that maybe there was a supreme being after all.


	9. Jack and Elizabeth

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Elizabeth and Jack

Summary: Elizabeth's car breaks down and a stranger helps to fix it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the story is the product of a warped imagination

Authors Notes: Another crossover, a couple of people have asked for Jack and Elizabeth so here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sighed as the engine died again, no amount of coaxing would get the ignition to catch this time. She got out of her car and checked her mobile, no signal, not that she had been expecting one here in the middle of nowhere. She remembered the small convenience store about ten miles away, she'd have to walk back and see if they could help her, thank God she was wearing trainers. She reached for her baseball cap, shirt and a bottle of water before locking her car, she was just about to set off when she saw a truck in the distance on the other side of the road, she stood in the road and waved her arms until he stopped. She ran over to the truck as the driver was getting out

"What's the trouble?" he asked. He was tall, lean, greying and had a very charming smile she thought as she subconsciously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear,

"Engine died on me, I can't get the ignition to catch, could you possibly give me a lift to the store so I can get help," she asked, he grinned

"Let me see what I can do first" he said.

"There's no need..." she started but he already had the hood up

"Hey no problem, I'm used to fixing things" he replied. Elizabeth smiled, a man used to getting his own way she thought,

"Thank you" she said as he looked up "I'm Elizabeth"

"Jack" he replied, a worried look crossed her face

"Is it terminal?" she asked, he shook his head

"No just a couple of loose connections that's all" he replied grinning as she blushed with embarrassment. She muttered something about auto shop being required reading at university before kicking the tyre. He watched her for a moment, appreciating the fact she looked good in jeans, she bent over to remove a stone from her shoe and he lost his balance, his ribs connecting with car.

"Ooff" he grunted, Elizabeth was by his side in a second

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, my hand slipped, ya wanna warn me next time you do that" he said. Elizabeth's face looked puzzled

"Do what?" she asked

"Bend over like that, jeez if we'd have been in the city you'd have caused a major accident" he said grinning. A blush crept across Elizabeth's face, twice in ten minutes, it was like being back at school she thought and then she started to giggle

"I'm sorry," she said

"Don't be, I'm not complaining" Jack replied as he slammed the bonnet down "it's fixed for now but get it checked soon, there's a gas station about fifteen miles ahead of you, they've got a mechanic there get him to take a look". Elizabeth nodded and started to unlock her car

"I will and thank you Jack," she said smiling

"My pleasure Elizabeth" he said as he started to walk back to his truck "and remember crouch don't bend over, unless I'm there". Elizabeth laughed and waved as he drove off, she was still giggling as she pulled into the gas station fifteen miles later.


	10. John and Sam

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: John and Sam

Summary: Teenage Sam Carter meets a friend of Mark's

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just borrow them from my own amusement

Authors Notes: Another meeting between two teenagers and another crossover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha Carter was bored out of her mind; she and Mark were housebound as both of them had chicken pox. Mark was panicking as he had exams coming up and a friend of his was supposed to be helping him with his maths, Sam had been helping him as much as she could but apparently Mark's friend John was a genius, gee thanks brother make me feel better why don't you, she had thought. Sam sighed as she threw the magazine down, she'd never thought she'd admit to wanting to go back to school but she was going crazy. She picked up a pen and her notebook and began to make some more notes for the next science club meeting; some new kid called Rodney was coming by to pick it up later on. She looked up as she heard someone knocking on the door; she got up and tried to resist scratching her hip. On the other side of the door was a boy with dark spiky hair,

"You must be Sam, is Mark there?" he said. Sam's brain demanded oxygen and she started to breathe again, oh God John Sheppard was standing on her doorstep _and_ he was a friend of Mark's.

"He's...ah...having a shower, the itching got a bit much for him" she replied, she thanked whatever god was listening that she didn't have spots on her face "I'd invite you in but we're under quarantine". He grinned

"S'ok, I'm just dropping off a pop quiz I drew up for him" he replied, Sam's mouth dropped open, Senior hottie John Sheppard was the genius that was helping Mark with his maths. She wasn't usually the type to get all dippy over a boy but any girl with a pulse had the hots for John Sheppard, enough with the airhead routine her subconscious demanded.

"Thanks, I...er...I've been helping him as much as I can but I know he really appreciates your help" she said, John smiled and waved his hand

"I'm just glad to help" he replied thinking he'd have to have a serious talk with Mark about his cute little sister. Sam started to flick through the papers.

"Wow, you really know all this stuff?" she asked, John nodded

"It's easy when you know how" he said "You wanna have a go at it too?" she nodded she enjoyed a challenge

"It'll give me something to do" she replied nonchalantly.

"How long have you got to go with the quarantine?" he asked

"Another 2 weeks" she said"

"So you going to the game at the end of the month". She shook her head

"There are some students from Czechoslovakia coming over and the science club is having a party for them" she replied. John looked at his watch

"Look I gotta go, tell Mark I said hi" he said, he walked back to his motorbike and climbed on "see ya around Sam". She waved as he rode off,

"Yeah see ya around genius," she said with a sigh.


	11. Kavanaugh and Miko

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Miko and Kavanaugh

Summary: Miko Kusanagi teaches self defence in her spare time and meets a man who's been groping her sister

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just use them to amuse myself

Authors Notes: I know everyone likes to see Kavanaugh get what's coming to him and I have this idea that he's the type who can't keep his hands to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko Kusanagi was preparing herself for the self defence class she was going to give, as a Judo black belt she'd been asked by one of the senior advisors to give some lessons as a couple of Western scientist's had been mugged. She'd also been trying to persuade her sister Suki to join in the classes or at least let Miko teach her some self-defence moves. Suki had been complaining about an American scientist who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Miko was disgusted, it was common knowledge that western men had no sense of honour but this was humiliating to her sister. Miko could look after herself and having spent several years in America she considered her self a modern girl with modern ideas, Suki had a more traditional outlook on life but sexual harassment was sexual harassment whatever you believed in.

Going into the arena where she was going to give her class she saw that there were a couple of men among the large group of women, both were westerners and one, she couldn't believe her luck, was the man Suki had told her about. He was tall, had long hair tied in a ponytail and looked like he had eaten something that disagreed with him, this had to be Suki's molester. She cleared her throat and bowed

"I am Miko, thank you for coming I am going to teach you to defend yourselves against attack, first I want to demonstrate some scenarios, please you sir will you come up to the front," she pointed to the man with the ponytail. He got up, moved towards her and bowed; at least he has some manners she thought,

"What is your name?" she asked

"Kavanaugh" he replied, she smiled

"Ok Kavanaugh-san attack me," she said. He started to protest "It's ok you will not hurt me", he threw a punch, Miko brushed his arm aside and punched him in the stomach, he sank to his knees. "If someone tries to punch you do not grab the hand or wrist, they could be much stronger than you are, just brush the arm aside and hit them in the solar plexus". She helped Kavanaugh to his feet

"I'm fine" he gasped, Miko gave him a couple of minutes to recover while she answered a couple of questions.

"Next, when someone confronts you always keep your weight on your back foot, Kavanaugh-san please try and kick my foot out from under me" she said, Kavanaugh gave her a wary look but not wanting to look a fool in front of a lot of women he complied. He kicked at Miko's foot but she stayed upright, he on the other hand found himself on his back with Miko's foot pressed to his Adams apple. "When the weight is on the back foot you will not lose your balance if someone tries to knock you to the ground by kicking your front foot, when your attacker kicks out to your loose front foot all his weight is now on the front foot and _you_ can knock him down". She held out her hand to help Kavanaugh up

"You are doing well Kavanaugh-san," she said smiling

"Yeah maybe but you can use someone else" he said as he started to walk away, Miko pouted.

"Oh Kavanaugh-san you're not leaving are you, surely you are not afraid that I will hurt you are you?" she replied, Kavanaugh smiled magnanimously. The women giggled

"Of course you can't hurt me," he said. After that Miko really let him have it, she had him on his knees with his arms up his back; he had also ended up lying with his face pressed into the mat as Miko knelt on his back. He'd been thrown through the air so many times that he thought he should be getting frequent flyer miles by now. Kavanaugh groaned as he hauled himself to his knees, Miko held out her hand and helped him to his feet,

"Are we done now?" he asked. Miko started to fiddle with the collar on the back of his shirt, suddenly she pulled the shirt over his head trapping his arms and pulling him forward, and then she kicked. Kavanaugh sank slowly to his knees, his hands clutching his crotch and tears pouring down his face.

"And that is how you deal with a dishonourable man who cannot keep his hands to himself" said Miko.


	12. Daniel and Teyla

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: Only for The Da Vinci Code and there can't be anyone out there who _hasn't _read it

Pairings: Teyla and Daniel

Summary: Daniel Jackson meets an intriguing woman in the Louvre

Disclaimer: I own none of the character although I wish I did sometimes

Authors Notes: I thought it was about time Daniel made an appearance and who better to take his mind off the SGC but Teyla. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson was enjoying himself immensely in the Louvre, it was a bit more crowded than usual but he had been expecting that ever since The Da Vinci Code film came out. He had spent the entire morning looking at the Egyptian exhibits, just checking he'd said to himself. He'd looked closely at everything to see if they had Goa'uld markings on them, there were a few artefacts that had caught his eye. When he got back to the SGC, he'd see if they could put pressure on the French member of the International Committee to let him study them. He'd contacted the curator a few years ago and asked if he could make a study of the artefacts they had. He had been told no, in no uncertain terms. The Louvre had no wish to be associated with unproven hypothesis and conspiracy theories. Great, his work among Earth's allies in the galaxy was respected, appreciated and even celebrated in festivals on some worlds but on his home planet he was still that wacko that believed the Pyramids were built by aliens. Yet the Louvre was happy to let Dan Brown convince the world that they had the body of Mary Magdalene in their basement, life wasn't fair he sighed.

Teyla Emmagen had been staring at the painting of the Mona Lisa for ten minutes wondering what the woman was smiling at; she had a print of this painting hanging on her wall at home. She smiled, yes it was her home now, she had asked many people about the woman and her smile and they had each given her a different answer.

"Enigmatic isn't she" said a man's voice, she looked at the man standing next to her, he had fair hair, well developed arm muscles; he was used to keeping his body fit she thought, the eyes behind his glasses were kind but they hid a lot of pain. Teyla smiled.

"She is isn't she, I wonder what her secret is?" she replied

"Secret" remarked Daniel, Teyla nodded

"That is the face of a woman who is saying I know something you do not" she replied with a smile that made Daniel's stomach flip.

"I'm...ah...Daniel...um...Daniel Jackson" he said. Teyla tilted her head slightly

"_Doctor_ Daniel Jackson?" she queried, Daniel blushed

"You...you've heard of me," he stammered.

"I have heard your name spoken often among my friends" she inclined her head "I am Teyla, do you have a theory on her smile" Daniel sighed

"Nope, maybe Leonardo was naked when he painted her, maybe she sat on a feather I don't know but I think that's the point, to keep everyone guessing" he said.

"I understand" she replied, "I think I will investigate some of the theories later"

"If you like I could..." Daniel began.

"Teyla, we really need to get going," said a woman's voice, Daniel squinted in the direction of the voice, it was familiar somehow but the woman was in shadows. Teyla turned to Daniel, put her hands on his shoulders and touched her forehead to his

"Farewell Dr Jackson, I'm sure we will meet again," she said with a smile.

"Goodbye Teyla and I hope we will" he replied, he was puzzled by her gesture, if he didn't know any better he'd swear she was...nah he'd know. As she turned to leave Teyla was trying to answer another question, what was it that had hurt Daniel Jackson so badly?


	13. Cadman and Agent Barrett

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Laura Cadman and Agent Malcolm Barrett

Summary: Laura meets a Man in Black

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and I make no money from my overactive imagination

Authors Notes: I know this pairing isn't quite what you'd expect but the Plot Bunny bit me as I was drinking my tea, little git. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Any scenarios you want to see, remember we do have a K+ rating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura Cadman wiped her face with a cloth and thanked God the rush was finally over. Marie, her sister, had called her in a panic at 7am. Two of the waitresses had called in with flu and could Laura help until someone else took over at lunchtime. Marie was the morning supervisor at a diner in Washington DC, Laura was staying for a couple of weeks before she went to a new posting in Colorado. She didn't mind, it was a chance to make some money and have some fun with the regulars, they all knew Marie's kid sister was a Marine and they liked to rib Laura about it.

The door opened and man came in and sat in Laura's section, Laura looked him over, strawberry blond hair, clean cut, black suit, Laura licked her lips he was well built too.

"Fed?" she asked her sister, Marie looked him over too

"If he is he's new, I haven't seen him before" she replied. Laura grabbed her pad and pen and went over to his table

"What can I get for you Agent?" she said with a smile, he dropped the menu and his cheeks went pink.

"Ah...just coffee please" he said, Laura smirked, she'd hit a nerve.

"Anything else?" she asked, he shook his head. She bent over

"Look you Feds need to learn to blend in, you stand out like a sore thumb" she said softly

"I'm not a Federal Agent," he said.

"Sure" she replied sarcastically and left to get his coffee, he watched her go and thought that maybe blonde Air Force officers were not for him after all. Laura bought his coffee back and stood beside him

"So you're not a Fed huh," she said, he shook his head "you do a good impression of one". He sighed and looked at her name badge

"Look Laura, I work for the Government, that's all I can say," he said, she grinned

"S'ok I'm not really a waitress but I do a good impression of one" she tilted her head slightly to one side "um...you got a name or do you answer to 'hey you, Man in Black" he smiled at her

"Malcolm Barrett" he replied, she held out her hand and he shook it.

"So what do you do when you're not doing impressions of a waitress?" he asked

"I'm a tap dancing explosives expert" she replied. He burst out laughing

"Ok so don't tell me", he said,

"I'm serious, I'm also a Marine" she replied

"That explains the explosives, what about the tap dancing?" he remarked

"That's my secret," she said with a wink.

"Hey Laura, stop hitting on the customers and grab these" yelled the cook

"Gotta go Malcolm," she said as she left the check on the table "see ya around". He left the money on the table and stole one more look at Laura, yep blond Air Force officers were over-rated, and tap dancing Marines were defiantly worth more investigations.


	14. Grodin and Beckett

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Peter Grodin and Carson Beckett

Summary: An Englishman and a Scotsman go into a pub

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, blah, blah, blah, so on, etc, ad nausium

Authors Notes: 'Sigh' as football (Soccer to my American readers) is taking over everything I thought I'd add my own little something to the proceedings. So come with me dear reader to Euro 96 to the last time England played Scotland in a major tournament

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson Beckett fought his way to the bar, only he could be watching Scotland's biggest football match in recent years in an English pub. He'd taken a lot of ribbing when the groups were drawn and it turned out that England and Scotland would be playing each other in the knockout rounds and he'd endured the inevitable jokes about not getting past the first round. His friends had dragged him out, telling him that no way was he watching the match by himself, he was coming out to the pub with them and he was going to enjoy himself, so here he was dressed in a Scotland shirt in an English pub and he was still in one piece. He was standing at the bar trying to catch the eye of the barman, he looked harassed so Carson decided that maybe getting two of everything maybe a good idea.

"I hope you're not dying of thirst," said the dark skinned man next to him

"I'll live, until kick off anyway" Carson replied grinning

"I haven't seen you in here before" the man.

"This is the first time I've ever been in here" Carson replied, "I'm here with some friends, they invited me out of sympathy I think because I'm the only Scot in the department". The man laughed

"Believe it or not I'm the only Englishman in mine," he said

"Carson Beckett" said Carson

"Peter Grodin" the man replied, "where are you working"

"The local hospital, I'm a doctor" he said

"I'm a doctor too but my field isn't medical, it's astrophysics" Peter replied.

"Ye study stars and the like?" Carson asked, Peter nodded

"And other things besides but most people's eyes tend to glaze over when I start talking" he said with a laugh.

"Aye but when I say I'm a doctor people usually tell me all about their ailments and their operations and so on, it's a nightmare" Carson replied, both men laughed.

"Hey, come on Mick how about a little service down here," yelled Peter, Mick the barman came up

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Pete, you'll get served before kick off" he said. Peter gave him his order,

"What about yours Carson? While Mick's here," Peter asked. Carson gave Mick his order and soon both men had their drinks, a cheer went up as the Scots in the bar started singing Flower of Scotland.

"Nice to meet you Peter" said Carson,

"And you too Carson, may the best team win" replied Peter. Carson laughed as he left the bar

"Meaning don't book a place at the bar for the next round," said Carson. Peter just laughed as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: just to explain Carson's last comment, Scotland have never got passed the first round in any football tournament


	15. Ronan and Elizabeth

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Ronan and Elizabeth

Summary: Elizabeth meets a mercenary in an unstable banana republic

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and I make no money from my storytelling

Authors Notes: Thanks to Fififolle for the tip on using Notepad to upload while Fanfiction is sulking. I Know Elizabeth has another story but the male characters do outnumber the females. The term banana republic is a 70's un PC term for an unstable South American or African country where a war, usually between rival factions and/or the government was being fought. Also I've had to up the rating as this is a bit mature for the K+ rating, it's what's what you get when you have spent the last few days wrestling with an adult themed piece, it kinda takes over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Weir tripped, dropped to her knees and swore in three different languages, it was at times like this she wondered if being a diplomat was worth it. She heard a low chuckle as someone grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"That's no language for a negotiator to use," said the voice

"Well take this fucking blindfold off of me then" she snapped

"Can't do that" the voice replied, "the Leader insists no-one be able find their way to his hideout". Another voice called out some commands "he says we can rest here for a moment"

"Can I take this blindfold off?" Elizabeth asked. Her escort called out to one of the others and when the reply came the blindfold was removed, Elizabeth blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light again, a tall, dreadlocked soldier handed her a canteen of water.

"Drink" he said, she took the canteen and took a few sips

"Thank you" she replied as she handed it back "you're American"

"So are you" he said as he took a drink from the canteen.

"My name is Elizabeth Weir" she said

"I know" he replied.

"What is your name?" she asked, she felt like she was talking to a brick wall and he was built like one too she thought as she felt a stirring of lust. He was tall, dark, handsome and muscular, Elizabeth swallowed and wiped her face, she needed to take more water with it. As if reading her thoughts he handed the canteen back to her

"Ronan Dex" he replied, Elizabeth swallowed the water gratefully,

"Why are you here?" she asked

"The pay me well to fight for them" he replied.

"A mercenary" she remarked

"A mercenary" he replied with a smile. He let his eyes roam over her and enjoyed what he saw. She was slim and the way her hair kept falling into her eyes stirred something in his soul that he had not felt for a long time, she spoke with her eyes and her body and right now she was not happy.

"Why?" she said simply

"It's the only thing I know, I was dishonourably discharged from the Army and as the only thing I knew how to do was fight, I went out and found me a war" he replied bitterly.

"And I'm sure you're never out of work" she retorted,

"You may not like what I do but when people cry Havoc they will let slip the Dogs of War". Her eyes widened in surprise "what, just because I'm a soldier you don't think I have an education?". She smiled and relaxed a little

"No I don't think that at all" she replied,

"Why do you do what you do?" he asked

"I hate guns and I hate war, if my negotiations can save one life then my job is done" she replied. He bowed his head

"I wish you luck" he said. One of the other soldiers began shouting and gesturing, "we have to carry on" he said with regret in his voice. He began to tie the blindfold around her eyes "I'm sorry Elizabeth" he murmured "It's ok Ronan" she replied. She stood up and felt him place his hand in the small of her back as he began to guide her through the jungle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Who knew Ronan could quote Shakespeare eh, for those that are still confused Dogs of War is a euphemism for Mercenaries. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, keep 'em coming. Some senarios would be good too. 


	16. Rodney and Janet

Title: Brief Encounters 

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Janet and Rodney

Summary: Dr Frasier comes face to face with a hypochondriac

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and I use them for my own purposes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Janet Frasier was on call in the ER. She was only spending a few weeks this hospital while she was waiting for a transfer to Colorado, not that she minded, the hospital also admitted Civilian patients as well as Military ones and it had made a nice change to treat common everyday injuries and complaints instead of the usual military related injuries. She sighed as the little boy who's wrist she'd set after falling from a swing waved goodbye to her, she'd missed all of this kind of thing, the busy bustle of an ER, mothers fussing over children, old couples comforting each other and promising not to leave each other behind.

"I'm telling you I can feel it swelling," said a complaining male voice

"I can assure you, sir there is no swelling there at all," said a female voice

"Are you sure you're doing your job properly?" asked the man.

"I can assure you Mr McKay...," replied the woman

"It's Doctor McKay, I didn't spend five years at university to be addressed as Mister " the man remarked tersely

"Doctor McKay I can assure you I am more qualified than you to assess that your throat is not swollen" the woman replied sarcastically. Janet smirked, poor Nurse Abby McKenzie she really did pick them, she decided to go to the rescue before the nurse decided to put the man's tongue in a splint. Janet pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the cubicle.

"Problems Abby?" Janet asked, the nurse, breathed deeply in an effort to be polite about her patient

"Doctor McKay here came in complaining about having accidentally swallowed some citrus, he has an allergy apparently, he thinks his throat is swelling up and his windpipe is closing" replied the nurse handing Janet the notes and she started to read through them.

"Well it could happen," said McKay defensively, Janet smiled

"Thank you Abby, I'll take it from here," she said, Abby smiled at Janet, glared at McKay and left.

"I'm Dr Janet Frasier" she looked at the notes "Dr Rodney McKay, you think you may have swallowed some citrus", she said

"As I was telling the nurse I am mortally allergic to citrus, one of my lab assistants gave me a muffin earlier and I wasn't paying much attention so I didn't take any precautions, you know, to make sure there was no citrus in it, it wasn't until I'd taken a mouthful that I realized there was a problem. She did apologise but that was just for show, she knew that muffin was lemon and lime, she was deliberately trying to poison me because she'd jealous of me getting the grant for my theories and not hers," he said. He put his hands to his throat "Look I can feel it swelling here, oh God I can feel it closing up", Janet sighed, a hypochondriac and paranoid to boot. She sat a little closer and put her hands to his neck, gently pressing her finger into the contours,

"There is a little swelling here, nothing that would cause the epiglottis to close," she said smiling. A nurse came in and handed Janet a file, she opened it and read the report,

"According to this there are no traces of citrus although there are a number of chemicals that are used in food flavourings" Janet closed the file. "You were lucky Dr McKay if that had have been an organic muffin you could be dead, that goodness your assistant went for the cheap mass produced one instead", Rodney looked a little deflated

"Oh" he said as he swung his legs off the bed "What about the swelling in my throat?" Janet smiled

"Probably a slight reaction to the chemicals in the muffin, I'll get Abby to give you a shot" she said. Rodney rolled his eyes

"Oh thank you so much" he said sarcastically, Janet smiled and patted his knee

"My pleasure Dr McKay" she replied. A nurse popped her head round the screen

"Dr Lam needs you in cubical four" the nurse said, Janet nodded

"Can you ask Abby to come in and give Dr McKay his anti histamine shot please" she said. The nurse nodded and disappeared

"So I really am going to be ok?" said Rodney

"Yes Dr McKay" Janet replied "now please excuse me" Rodney nodded and she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please excuse the Dr Evil quotefrom Austin Powers but that line was made for Rodney. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, keep 'em coming.


	17. Kate and Jonas

Title: Brief Encounters

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Jonas Quinn/Kate Heightmeyer

Summary: Kate meets a strange young man at a bus stop

Disclaimer: I own none of Atlantis or SG-1

Authors Notes: Thanks to whomever it was that suggested Jonas, I had totally forgotten about him, I have decided to play up his obsession with the weather. Some of the plot is taken from The Hollies song Bus Stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas Quinn was in London and sure enough, it was raining. London had been experiencing torrential downpours every day this week, which was unusual because it had been the hottest June since records began. People were not surprised by these downpours seeing as it was the first week of Wimbledon, it was traditional they said, not that Jonas minded he liked the rain. Kate Heightmeyer was muttering obscenities; she hated the rain because her workload doubled in bad weather mind you this was London, the people were used to rain. She stopped and looked at the leaflet she had in her hand, that bus stop across the road would take her back to her hotel. She had been giving a lecture at St Bartholomew's Hospital on Seasonally Affected Disorder and it had gone well she had had a lot of feedback and many offers to lecture again. She sighed, as she got halfway across the road, it was one of those bus stops without a shelter, well she was wet now a few more minutes in the rain wouldn't hurt.

"Please share my umbrella," said the young man standing next to her

"Oh, thank you" she replied as she stepped sideways to stand under the umbrella, he seemed nice enough and it was a busy street.

"First time in London?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied; "I'm giving a lecture on a form of depression associated with the weather" He smiled

Oh, yes, SAD, I've looked into that too" he said.

"Are you a psychiatrist?" she asked, he smiled and shook his head

"No, I am a scientist at the moment I'm studying how climate change is affecting unique weather systems in various parts of the world" he said, Kate smiled

"A weather man" she said

"No I just like studying the weather, I'm Jonas Quinn," he said holding out his hand.

"Kate Heightmeyer" she replied shaking his hand. He had a handsome face a naive, almost childlike quality about him, well built too she noticed. "So what can you tell me about why it's raining for the first time in a month", Jonas laughed

"The people say it happens every year during the first week of this tennis tournament, without fail, in the middle of a drought, hosepipe bans and water shortages you can guarantee it will rain in the last week of June" he replied. He looked her over, she had blonde shoulder length hair, a bit longer than he usually liked it and a cute smile, and he wondered where she was giving her lectures. They carried on chatting, as the rain got harder. Kate looked out from under the umbrella and she saw her bus coming,

"I have to go Jonas, my bus is coming," she said "Thank you for letting me share your umbrella"

"My pleasure Kate" he replied. The bus stopped and Kate stepped on, as she sat down and waved as the bus drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Yes, it really does rain during the first week of Wimbledon. Keep the suggestions coming 'cos I'm running out of ideas.


	18. Rodney and Sam

Rating: K+

Pairings: Sam and Rodney

Summary: Rodney meets a 'Dumb Blonde' at an after conference party

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate characters Blah Blah Blah.

Authors Notes: It is about time these two met

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know that dress would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor," said the man standing behind her. Samantha Carter turned around and looked him in the eye

"So would you" she retorted as she started to turn back, he gave a laugh

"Ha ha, so would you, very good I like a woman with a sense of humour" he replied

"She would need one, now please go away," Sam said. Rodney stuck out his hand

"Dr Rodney McKay" he said introducing himself, Sam shook his hand

"Captain Samantha Carter, United States Air Force" she replied

"Ah another fantasy come true, a woman in uniform" Rodney sighed. Sam rolled her eyes

"Dr McKay, take my advice, your technique needs practise, now please leave me alone before I'm forced to hurt you," she said.

"My technique is fine, your theories however are fundamentally flawed" he replied as Sam gawked open mouthed at him

"Flawed!" she retorted in a loud voice. Several people stared at them so she grabbed Rodney's arm and led him to a balcony

"Flawed! Flawed! I am the foremost authority on wormhole physics...," she spluttered.

"In the US Military maybe, but on a world stage your theories wouldn't stand up, you'd be laughed out of Astrophysics" Rodney replied

"You...you..." Sam breathed deeply and counted to ten "Dr McKay, I'm sure your theories work on paper, my information comes from a very reliable source", she said silently adding 'nah nah nanah nah' at the end. Rodney grinned

"We should work together on this reliable source of yours, with my help your theories may gain some respect, not that _I_ need it of course but I do like to help my fellow scientists, especially ones as gorgeous as you" he said

"Sorry McKay I have to refuse your most generous offer but I can't divulge my sources, because if I did I'd have to kill you and at the moment that is just too tempting" Sam said with a sweet smile.

"I love angry chicks," said Rodney "always so passionate, really gets me going" he said with a smirk. Sam snorted in disgust

"You're a jerk McKay an ignorant, arrogant jerk" she hissed

"Ah but you love me really" he said. Sam whacked him on the shoulder "oww, oww that hurt, where did you learn to punch so hard? Oww I think you've dislocated it"

"Don't be a baby McKay" Sam replied

"You have you've dislocated it, you assaulted me because I said your theories were dumb" he whined, Sam shook her head

"No I didn't I whacked you because you're a chauvinistic asshole, _you _sexually harassed me" she retorted,

"No I didn't" replied Rodney still rubbing his shoulder

"No! What was 'That dress would look good in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor' then?" remarked Sam. Rodney went pale

"Um...an ice breaker" he said

"Get yourself a new chat up line then you dork, the cheese on that one is going mouldy and be more gracious about other peoples work" Sam said

"And you need to be less confrontational about criticism" retorted McKay

"Fine" said Sam

"Fine" replied Rodney. Sam grabbed the back of Rodney's neck and kissed him

"Thanks McKay it's been fun" she said as she headed back to the party

"So...uh...same time tomorrow?" Rodney mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I got the crumpled heap line from the Radio Show I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue in their chat up and put down line round, if you have the opportunity to listen please do, I guarantee you won't be able to keep a straight face


	19. Elizabeth and Col Sumner

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Elizabeth/Col Sumner

Summary: Colonel Marshall Sumner is not happy about having to baby-sit a diplomat

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate characters; I borrow them to have a little fun sometimes

Authors Notes: It's a damn shame they killed Sumner off in the pilot so he's been resurrected for a brief period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Marshall Sumner was not happy and it showed, he'd been snapping at his men all day, they were used to his harsh ways by now but this was the worse they'd ever seen him. The reason for the Colonel's mood was being driven through the compound gates now, a diplomat who was here to negotiate for the release of twelve hostages. Sumner knew it was a waste of time, he wanted to go in and take the hostages back by force, he'd been in Sarajevo long enough to know that it was the only message these people would understand but no the UN had to bring in a negotiator, one more civilian he had to take care of. He watched the jeep pull up and saw the diplomat get out; he rolled his eyes and groaned, a woman that was all he needed.

"Dr Elizabeth Weir this is Colonel Marshall Sumner, he will be your escort during these negotiations" said the Ambassador, Elizabeth held out her hand but Sumner saluted instead, it was going to be one of those trips she thought.

"Colonel" she said

"Ma'am" he acknowledged "this way, we get need moving ASAP" he moved her towards a convoy that was just starting to assemble, she stared at him open mouthed,

"Are we negotiating or invading?" she asked

"We need to be prepared" he replied.

"There's being prepared and there's overkill Colonel, these people are expecting me an interpreter and a couple of guards _not_ half the UN Peacekeepers" she said

"_I'm_ responsible for your safety" he retorted.

"And _I'm_ responsible for the lives of twelve people, if their captors see this" she gestured to the assembling convoy "they are never going to release them or trust the UN to keep their word ever again. We don't need all of this, if you are worried about my safety fair enough I'll agree to a couple of armed guards but this has got to go" she said. Sumner was seething inside but, being a Southern Gentleman, he didn't show it

"Dr Weir, you don't know what it's like here these people have no respect for us..." he started

"Which is why I'm here, I'm here to try and build up that trust and that is not going to happen if we go in to these negotiations..." she gestured wildly "...mob handed, your _negotiations_ have failed Colonel it's time to do it _my_ way" she said. Sumner glared at her Elizabeth held her ground

"Dr Weir, time is running out, we have to leave now," he said, Elizabeth stood firm

"Only if we loose the convoy, all we need is one truck for me, you, the interpreter and the guards" she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled "don't make me go over your head," she said with slight malice in her voice. She moved closer to him and stood on tiptoe so her face was inches from his "if you don't like it, tough" she snarled. They glared at each other for a few seconds then Sumner backed down, he smiled

"Have it your way" he said and turned away barking orders. He glanced over his shoulder at her, she was tough and, for a moment, he pitied the kidnappers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** How's that for a spanner in the works? Keep the reviews coming. Any scenarios you want to see your favourite pairing in?


	20. Teyla and Carson

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Teyla and Carson

Summary: A florist makes a delivery to the wrong house

Disclaimer: I own none of the Atlantis characters I use them for my own twisted pleasure.

Authors Notes: I know it's been a while but I'm fast running out of inspiration although not perspiration, it's been to bloody hot to write

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla Emmagen was pissed off, she had been visiting her sister for a holiday and somehow she had been roped into delivering flowers, on top of all that, it was hay fever season. Teyla's sister owned florist in a small Scottish town and on this particular busy day her delivery driver had called in sick, she had begged Teyla to help, oblivious to the fact Teyla lived in America and had no idea on how to find her way around the Scottish Highlands. So here she was, in a small village in the middle of nowhere, thank God for Sat-Nav. She sneezed for what would have to be the hundredth time and checked her delivery sheet, she grabbed a handful of tissues and got out, she opened the van door and picked up the bouquet of flowers.

"Why can't they number their houses properly?" grumbled Teyla as she walked up the road for the third time, she reached a house that looked promising and went up the path and knocked on the door. Carson Beckett opened the door to a very attractive, dark skinned woman holding a bouquet of flowers, who'd be sending his Mam flowers he thought

"Hi...'sniff'...I'm...um...'sniff'...looking for Mrs McGregor I'm from...oh God...excuse me...ah...AH..TISH...OO" said Teyla, she sneezed with such force that she staggered backwards; Carson caught hold of her arm before she fell off the front step.

"Easy love" he said as he took the flowers off her, "Mrs McGregor lives next door but she's gone into town for the day so you can leave the flowers here". He took a closer look at her face; the poor love was really suffering "what are you taking for that hay fever of yours"

"Montelukast but I've run out and I can't get it here without a prescription," replied Teyla

"Ah I see, what are you taking instead?" he asked, Teyla narrowed her eyes at him "don't worry love I know what I'm talking about I'm a Doctor, Carson Beckett" he said as he held out his hand, she took it

"Teyla Emmagen" she replied as she fished around her pocket for another tissue "excuse me...ah...ah...AH..TISH...OO and I'm not taking anything, I don't know what to ask for" she sank to the ground and sat on the step feeling extremely sorry for herself. She blinked a couple of times trying to clear her streaming eyes and she looked at the man in front of her, he had short hair, piercing blue eyes and an accent to die for she thought,

"If you want my opinion love, you should ask chemist for something to relieve the symptoms and then go to a doctor and get something stronger" said Carson, Teyla wiped her eyes then blew her nose

"Could I come and see you?" she asked, as she blushed, when did she get so brave? "I do kind of know you and you do kind of know what the problem is". Carson smiled at her; even through the watery eyes and the red nose, he could see she was a stunning woman

"Aye of course you can love, if you really want to" he replied, he grabbed a pen and wrote down the address and number of the surgery he practised at "call Janet the receptionist and make an appointment, tell her I said it was ok"

"Thank you" she said as she got up, she caught the beginnings of a smirk on Carson's face

"D'ye mind telling me why the bloody hell you're delivering flowers?" he said

"My sister talked me into it" Teyla replied with a sigh

"Do yourself a favour love and talk yourself out of it," he said. Teyla laughed

"I will and thank you Doctor".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm on the look out for scenarios now, any situations you'd like to see and please remember the rating.


End file.
